


Bottle of Elderflower

by StarRose



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/pseuds/StarRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total domestic fluff. Charles never knew grocery shopping was such a turn on for Erik. (I've been reading far too many domestic fluff fics for these two and had to add my own).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle of Elderflower

Bottle of Elderflower   


 

Erik wondered, and would always wonder, how he went from murderous Nazi assassin, hell bent on revenge on those who took away his family, his life, everything he ever knew or loved as a child, to wandering around a supermarket watching his one and only friend and lover fret about whether or not they should buy bananas because none of their growing mutant children were eating them, even though they _should_ be because bananas would be a good and healthy food for them.

Once he and Charles had recruited those first few mutants and settled in back at the Xavier Mansion, it became very clear very quickly that a Chore List needed to be created, if the mansion stood any chance of looking vaguely respectable with mutant teenagers running loose inside it.

The cleaning of various rooms and cooking chores were chosen the old fashioned way, with names out of a ceramic bowl.Also came the task of buying food.Charles had soon discovered that hoping he could trust the two mutants who drew this chore to go out and come back with what was actually _on_ the shopping list, and not mountains of crisps and chocolate and never ending cans of soda to last a nuclear winter, was a very misguided idea. Especially when a nervous Sean came back clutching several magazines, magazines that Erik quickly took from his arms when standing behind him and raising an amused eyebrow as he saw what was on the front covers, Sean standing there blushing madly and frantically trying to take the magazines back that Erik now held up high out of reach.

Charles had nearly choked on his cup of tea when Erik told him.

So Charles had put a quick stop to that chore, saying he himself would go out for what was needed.This caused a union of groaning from the mutants, because now they wouldn’t be allowed out with Charles’ pretty much unlimited credit card.

“I told you sending them out to do the shopping was a bad idea.” Had been Erik’s unhelpful contribution to the situation, which had just made a cunning look slide over Charles’ eyes, Erik raising a slightly worried eyebrow as Charles stood right in front of him and simply replied:

“You’re right my friend, which means _you_ can come with me instead.”

Which is how he came to be standing in a supermarket with Charles arguing about bananas.

“There is no point in getting them Charles they’re just going sit there and turn black again.” Erik said, restraining the sigh that so desperately wanted to escape, leaning heavily on the bar of the trolley in front of him.

“Perhaps I could subtly mentally suggest to them to eat them…” Charles pondered allowed; staring at the hand of bananas he was holding like it was an un-deciphered ancient text.

“You know you wouldn’t do that even if it _is_ for their own good. They’re teenagers, they eat junk food, it’s what’s they do.”

Charles raised one amused eyebrow and turned to look at him, “You’d make a terrible parent Erik.”

A smirk pulled at Erik’s lip, “Or a very good one in the eyes of the kids.”

\----

Erik had never shopped in a place like this in his life.A life on the run meant quick meals where he could find them, fast food joints, and quick stops in cafes; never had he needed to do a huge shop-up like this. But as bored as he thought he was going to be, obediently pushing the trolley following behind Charles, Erik was slowly beginning to find it highly amusing of just how much of a mother hen Charles turned out to be while shopping.The way he kept on checking his list, mumbling to himself words Erik couldn’t quite make out, the pencil flipping back and forth between his middle and index fingers before he'd write an item down that he’d forgotten to add to the list. His inquisitive sapphire eyes, scanning the rows of packages and tins homing in on the healthy items, stubbornly sticking to his regime of healthy food for growing teenagers, insistent that in their hearts he knew they’d all be grateful to him for thinking of their health.

Charles would place Muesli cereal boxes in the trolley.

Erik would hide chocolate bars underneath them.

\---

There was a child screaming at the top of its lungs in this aisle.Charles was busy reading the nutritional labels on the backs of two tins of soup, seemingly ignorant to the twitching eyebrow above Erik’s right eye. Erik kept on glancing at the child, sitting in the small seat in the trolley, its face red with screaming as it hit the shelf nearest to it with a package of pancakes it had picked up.The mother seemed to also be ignoring it, running a hand through her hair as her harangued and tired features looked for the brand of bread she wanted.

Erik’s glances were becoming more frequent.Erik’s glances were becoming glares. Erik was thinking of contracting the metal bars of the trolley around the screaming little shi-

Suddenly Charles looked up, his startled eyes finding Erik’s twitching eyebrow and the glare in those deep sea eyes that was now projecting something along the line of child murder.Charles tried to hide the smirk of amusement on his face, before he casually placed his fingers to his temple and glanced over to the child.

“Peace little one.” He whispered, and the child immediately stopped screaming, looking around blinking its deep brown eyes at the world around it, before sticking its thumb in its mouth.

Charles turned back to Erik, an equally peaceful and grateful look on his face at the silence Charles had given him, “You’re welcome.” Charles smiled softly.

\----

Erik had only been looking at the beers for half a second (well, perhaps _slightly_ longer), but when he turned to look ahead of him Charles was gone. Lightly pushing the trolley along ahead of him, secretly using his powers to keep it moving and only touching the handle for appearances sake, Erik found Charles down the next aisle trying to reach something on the top shelf.He watched as he walked closer as Charles stepped up onto the small metal bar on the bottom shelf to hoist himself up higher, trying to reach, as Erik could now see, a glass bottle of Elderflower cordial that was half way back on the top shelf.

“Oh for…..nnnh…… _aah_!”

In a split second just as he arrived by his side, Erik reached out and grabbed the bottle of ginger cordial that Charles had knocked off the shelf with his elbow. Catching it just by Charles’ shoulder, Erik smirked at him.

“How many do you want?”

Trying to not look like a short person trying to climb up a series of shelves and causing havoc around himself, Charles slowly stepped down from the bottom shelf and cleared his throat, “Three please.”

Erik reached up, and with no effort whatsoever placed the fallen bottle back in its place and took down three bottles of elderflower cordial from the top shelf, handing them, still smirking, to Charles, who placed them in their trolley, giving Erik a serious deadpan look before bursting into laughter at the continuously growing smirk on Erik’s lips.

Erik soon found his smirk breaking into a full grin, and he found himself laughing along with him, Charles’ infectious laugh and breathtakingly gorgeous smile making Erik’s stomach do little happy flips inside him.

\---

This supermarket had a small clothing section, basic and cheap, for the lowly workers of life, and Alex had requested Charles grab him a plain white tank top for working out in. Browsing through a selection of tops trying to find a plain white one, and not one covered in the latest rock and roll band, or sports slogans, or garishly stripped colours, Charles almost yelped in surprise when Erik suddenly grabbed him by the wrist and disappeared with him into a large array of trench coats hanging high up against the wall.

Erik’s intentions got to his mind first before Charles could ask what he was doing, as the split second image of Erik kissing him hungrily against the wall shielded by the coats around them flashed before his eyes, before it actually happened.

Erik’s hands were large and strong as they held Charles by the shoulders, pushing him back against the wall in the semi-darkness, desperately hungry lips capturing Charles’ suddenly startled ones.His tongue lapped at Charles’ own, seemingly starved for the groans rumbling up from Charles’ throat, the sweet taste of the heavily sugared tea Charles had been drinking earlier making Erik grind further against him, his own groans falling from his lips, because that taste was just so _Charles_.

Erik’s hands slipped from Charles’ shoulders to his hair line, both hands splayed against the back of his skull, those thick soft dark locks threading through his fingers, making Charles gasp softly into their kiss and a shiver run down his spine as Erik moved his hands up through Charles’ hair, making the smaller man cling to Erik’s black turtleneck and pull him even closer.

Not entirely sure whose racing heart beat was whose as their chests heaved together, Erik suddenly pulled back, taking barely a second to run his hand through his own hair ensuring it was neat before stepping out into the bright lights of the store, dragging out a far more dishevelled Charles with him.

As casually as possible Erik walked back behind the trolley, eyes taking a quick scan of the area around them, the people there seemingly oblivious to the two men who suddenly disappeared and reappeared from within the coats, distracted with their own shopping. Turning those heavily satisfied and smirking eyes back to Charles, Erik stood there as innocently as possible, as if he had no idea why Charles was breathing heavily, eyes wide, and hair sticking up at odd angles.

“Well I’m sorry to say Charles but we didn’t find any tank tops in there, perhaps we should try a little further on?” Erik asked simply, casually pointing a finger further down the rails of clothing, enjoying far too much of just how easy it was to darken those normally sparkling blue eyes.

 _/You’re in very big trouble when we get home my friend./_

Charles straightened his dark blue cardigan, patting down his hair and giving Erik a pointed look. Erik just smiled at him.

 _/I should hope so./_

\---

“WEEEE! Look mummy look! I can make things move without touching them!”

Paused by the ice cream section, Charles finally giving in and getting at least a _few_ treats for the kids, Erik watched mildly interested at the small boy who was pretending he could move the trolley in front of him, pushing it as hard as he could and then holding out his hands and walking after it, the focus and intensity in his eyes as he pretended it had only moved through the power of thought.

“Yes dear very good.” Said the mother, her head in an open plastic storage section taking out a packet of orange ice pops.

“Now, come back to me!” the child exclaimed happily, beckoning mysteriously with his hands to the now motionless trolley.

Erik found himself smiling softly, and he slowly moved one index finger in a sideways motion. The trolley rolled back to the child, who after a moment of flabbergasting shock shouted at the top of his voice.

“DID YOU SEE THAT DID YOU SEE THAT LOOK MUMMY I MADE IT MOVE!!”

“Yes dear very nice.” Said the mother, now collecting frozen pizzas.

Erik continued to smile at the ecstatic boy, before turning back to Charles to see if he had finished choosing the ice cream yet. His eyes went momentarily wide to find Charles staring back at him, a look that told him he’d been watching the entire time, and a small very affectionate smile slowly growing on his lips that told him Charles greatly approved of what he saw.

“I never realised you were so adorable Erik.” He said quietly, eyes shining in the florescent light.

“Don’t say that out loud.” Erik warned darkly, quickly pushing the trolley further on down the aisle, the tiniest of embarrassed blushes on his cheeks.

 _/I never realised you were such a completely heart-warmingly adorable little cute puppy Erik/_

Erik abruptly stopped, slowly turning back to look at him with an expression that must have been something amazing if the hysterics Charles suddenly collapsed in to was anything to go by.

\---

Charles was flirting again.

It wouldn’t have mattered if Erik knew he was only flirting to get a discounted price on the offered fondue set that the pretty blond sales girl had called over to them about, the melted chocolate swirling slowly in the middle of the pot on the table in front of her, but the fact was he would be flirting with her anyway the moment she’d called out to them, whether she was selling anything or not, because that was what Charles does with pretty girls.

MC43 gene was her hair was it? That was nice. Erik found interest in the jars of coffee next to him, picking one up and pretending to read the label, still listening to the drivel that was pouring out of Charles’ mouth, pretending his teeth weren’t grinding together in a building annoyance.

Somewhere in front of him he heard giggling, and he looked up.Three girls were staring at him, immediately turning to each other and giggling even more when he looked at them. They were blushing and talking quickly to one another, continuously shooting Erik grinning glances.

Erik couldn’t help but smile to himself, feeling rather smug as he looked back down at the coffee jar, before suddenly noticing out the corner of his eyes Charles, who despite the sales girl still talking about the fondue set and simpering rather obviously at his charms, was staring at the three girls.The look on his face was such an obvious jealously it actually made Erik take a small breath. Charles’ eyes were narrowed, a crease to his brow as he watched one of the girls blow a kiss to Erik before quickly dragging her friends out of sight across to the next aisle, their laughter still ringing hotly in his ears.Still staring after them for a moment, Charles’ gaze suddenly fell on Erik’s, and just as quickly as the girls he swiftly moved his eyes back to the simpering sales woman, all smiles and charm once again.

Erik grinned to himself, eyes falling back to the coffee jar. Like Professor Charles Xavier needed to be jealous over three random unknown girls. It also seemed that as Charles walked next to him, placing one of the boxed fondue sets into the trolley and brushing the back of Erik’s hand softly with his fingertips, that it wasn’t like Erik Lehnsherr needed to be jealous of a random blond sales girl either.

\-----

“You know there is one thing you’ve forgotten.” Erik suddenly said as Charles finished putting the last item of their shopping on the conveyer belt at the checkout.This piece of information made Charles’ head snap up and immediately he got out his shopping list, of which every item was checked off.

“I did? But I’ve got everything on the list.”

A dark smile arose on Erik’s lips, “I highly doubt it’s something you’re going to put on the list where any of the kids could read it.”Charles stared at him blankly. “The item we talked about last night?” Still nothing. “In _bed_?”

Realisation suddenly dawned across Charles’ face, “Ohhh. Yes, well…I’ll be right back.” He smiled at him, that same flirty smile he gave that blond girl, before slipping out of the line and heading off back to the other end of the store to the Medical and Hygiene section.

Erik had noticed a little old woman in the line next to him look up at them when he’d said the word bed, and he glanced across at her.With the most serious face he could muster, he uttered quietly, “What, haven’t you heard of lube?”

\----

By the time he returned, Charles vaguely wondered why the old woman that had been in the line across from them had now moved several lines away, and when skimming her mind out of faint curiosity as he dropped the small tube onto the pile of their other shopping, he suddenly paused, and looked up at Erik with a gaze a mother would give to a child who knows it’s done something wrong.

Erik just stared back at him, raising his eyebrows slightly, “What?”

\----

“Alright thanks Professor!”Alex exclaimed happily as Charles passed him his plain white tank top, casting a brief but meaningful glance at Erik as the memory of what happened before they found that tank top riddled through both their minds, Erik concealing his smile behind a kitchen cabinet as he put the tea bags away.

“Aww man, no chocolate biscuits?” Sean whined, rummaging through the seemingly dozens of plastic shopping bags scattered across the kitchen table and floor.

“You ate four packets in two days last week Sean, I think you’d better take a break.” Charles said smiling gently, only for the smile to be wiped off his face as Erik placed his hand into the bag he had on the counter and pulled out a gigantic chocolate bar, handing it to Sean whose face exploded into the biggest grin.

“HEY!” came the complaint from every other mutant in the kitchen, including Charles, but unlike Charles everyone’s frowned turned into equally Sean-like grins as Erik pulled out a giant chocolate bar for each of them.

“Don’t eat them all at once!” Erik called out to them as Raven, giggling happily, ran off after Sean and Alex, a second bar in her hands to give to Hank in his lab, who never came out during the grocery return for fear of getting in the way.

This left Erik and Charles alone in the kitchen, Erik pointedly not looking at Charles as Charles crossed his arms and stared hard at Erik, leaning back a little against the counters edge. “I didn’t even see you pick up those chocolate bars.”

Erik smiled, throwing open another cupboard with his power over the twisted metal handle, “Like I said you can’t stop them from eating junk food.”

“I could if you wouldn’t buy them any.”

Erik paused in picking up one of the jars of instant Hot Chocolate and looked over at Charles. Charles, who with his smaller stature, girlishly soft locks and eyes brighter than anything in the room, still gave off an aura of overwhelming power despite the adorable (and it _was_ adorable) pout on his lips.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and Erik put the Hot Chocolate back on the counter, turning to face his pouting telepath.

“Very well, I apologise.” He said, arms splayed out a small way at his sides, Charles not buying the apology for a minute considering the growing smile on Erik’s lips.

“I see, so next time you won’t smuggle in junk food for them then?” Charles asked, standing his ground as Erik walked towards him.

“No I’ll still be buying junk food for them.” Erik stated, standing inches away in front of him and reaching out to brush a stray lock of hair away from his eyes, “You know you’re adorable when you pout Charles.”

Charles raised one eyebrow, stubbornly keeping his arms crossed, “That’s not going to work Erik.”

Erik took that last small movement forward, pressing his chest against Charles’ crossed arms, and leant down. The sudden proximity of his lips to Charles’ made a small intake of breath pass over the telepath’s lips.

Erik smiled in triumph, “But I'm afraid it already has.”

Even though his arms remained firmly crossed, Charles opened his mouth eagerly to Erik’s, Erik placing his hands either side of Charles on the counter behind him.Tongues slid lazily against one another, a slow, coaxing kiss, Erik making no effort to un-cross those arms because he was going to do that by kiss alone. Deep and sweeping, Erik licked across Charles’ previously pouting bottom lip before kissing it slowly, Charles softly groaning into the kiss before leaning forward to press his lips harder against Erik’s, his arms slowly relaxing. Erik pushed one knee in-between Charles’ legs, drawing forth a small gasp in the kiss when Charles’ quickly hardening member brushed against Erik’s thigh.This caused his arms to relax completely, now wrapping themselves around Erik and clinging to him tightly. Erik quickly hoisted him up onto the counter, standing in between his legs as the kiss heated dramatically, their groins grinding together as Erik attacked those rosy lips like he’d never get to kiss them again, hands splayed out against Charles’ back pressing their bodies together.

With no breath to speak with Charles simply thought:

 _/O-okay, fine, just…just don’t go overboard with the junk food, all right?/_

Even his thoughts sounded breathless, and with an almost animal-like growl against his lips Erik flicked a finger in the vague direction of the kitchen door, the metal hinges pulling the door shut with a slam, the old fashioned and unused bolt-lock on the door pulling across and locking it tight.

“E-Erik!” Charles somehow managed to laugh into the kiss.

 _/Are we really going to do this here?/_

With a searing and fierce kiss to his lips Erik quickly whispered hotly against them, “I’ve wanted you ever since you couldn’t get that bottle down from that shelf.”

He tried to kiss him again but Charles was laughing, “W-what? That’s an erotic scene for you is it?” he asked, pulling back for a moment only to see the darkness in Erik’s eyes seem to deepen further.

Maybe it _was_ an erotic scene for him, or maybe it was the way in which Charles said the word erotic with that gorgeous smile on his face, but whatever the reason, Charles suddenly found Erik’s hand down his trousers, the other tugging desperately at his shirt tucked in to them, and his mouth so preoccupied with that dominating tongue that Charles suddenly didn’t care about the unhealthy food being consumed around the mansion, and in fact wished that had he known grocery shopping was such a turn on for Erik, he would have suggested doing it together right from the beginning.

 _/Where did the lube go?/_ Charles asked, wrapping his legs around Erik’s waist as he fell backwards against the counter top, Erik pushing Charles’ shirt and cardigan half way down his arms trapping them at his side as he attacked a exposed nipple, latching his mouth onto the sensitive nub and revelling in the groan and arched back from Charles at the contact.

 _/I wrapped it in Alex’s shirt./_

\---

Sean and Raven stared gaping towards the door where they sat on Raven’s bed scoffing the chocolate they’d been given.

“….I’ve never heard Charles swear like that before, or that loudly.” Raven whispered, just as a disturbingly mortified looking Alex walked past, clutching his new tank top in one hand and muttering something about nightmares for the rest of his life.

 **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Incidentally this fic was inspired by my own grocery shopping, where I stood and watched two guys, one that the other called Erik, argue over bananas, just as Take That's Love Love song starts to play on the in-store speakers.  I had a literal fangirl attack and probably scared the two guys shitless lol


End file.
